


The One With All the Wedding Dresses

by whatthehale



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 100 percent fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends writing meme, M/M, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/pseuds/whatthehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding shopping is a total drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With All the Wedding Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Friends writing meme](http://bittenprompts.tumblr.com/post/90990423568/writing-meme-friends-episode-titles-edition). Anon prompt.

"This is the worst decision I’ve ever made,” Stiles says, pouting and curling further under Derek’s arm, eyes shutting immediately as he nuzzles into Derek’s side.

Derek chuckles, sticking his nose in Stiles’s hair and kissing his temple lightly. “You better make sure they don’t hear you, Stiles. Lydia will have both our heads.”

Stiles groans into Derek’s side and bites the side of his pec, “They did this to us on  _purpose_.”

Derek laughs outright then, a proper belly laugh and Stiles straightens up because he never wants to miss the sight of Derek laughing.

It’s  _breathtaking_.

And what’s even  _more_  breathtaking is every time Stiles is the cause of it. It’s been five years and he still cannot get enough.

Derek stops laughing suddenly though, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth in a perfect ‘o’ as he looks at something past Stiles’s head.

Stiles almost wants to pout again, because  _he’s_  the only person who Derek should be looking at like that but can’t bring himself to do so when he turns around.

Because it’s Lydia who is  _gorgeous_  to begin with, and on top of that she’s wearing the most beautiful wedding gown Stiles has ever seen.

And he’s been in this shop for four fucking hours now, first for Laura’s appointment and now for Lydia’s. They totally signed up for consecutive appointments just to drive Stiles crazy. So he  _knows_.

Anyways.

Back the point.

Lydia’s wearing the most gorgeous dress with a sweetheart neckline and an A-line skirt with a slight train. The bodice is lace with light beading and a single delicate strap that goes across Lydia’s right shoulder.

It’s the  _perfect_  dress.

Stiles can say that for certain, especially since he had to spend the last hour listening to the sales lady try and tell Lydia that despite wanting an A line skirt, a mermaid cut would be better for her body type.

Lydia Martin is never wrong.

Derek shifts next to him, getting up and going over to Lydia to place a kiss on her cheek. “You look perfect Lydia. My sister isn’t going to know what hit her.”

Lydia beams right back at him, tears in her eyes but a huge smile on her face.

Stiles looks at two of his favorite people in the world, and sighs.

This moment almost makes the whole day worth it.

 _Almost_.

“You look fucking perfect, Lydia,” he says finally, getting up to hug her as well. “And it only took us, what, like fifteen dresses to get here?”

Lydia narrows her eyes at him and Derek attempts to cover up his snort by fake coughing.

It’s adorable.

Stiles blows a kiss his way and turns back to Lydia who might as well have daggers shooting out of her eyes.

“Remind me why you’re my best man of honor again, Stilinski?”

Stiles beams, curling himself around Derek again, “Cuz if it weren’t for me and the hubby here, you and Laura wouldn’t be where you are right now.”

Stiles remembers only too vividly how he and Derek had walked into theirhoneymoon suite after the reception to Laura and Lydia making out furiously against the wall.

Stiles had thought it was hot.

Derek had been  _horrified_  and refused to spend the night there.

Laura just grinned at him sheepishly, and apologized very insincerely.

Lydia had just kicked them out of the room and promised that she’d get Stiles the key to her lake house to make it up to them.

Lydia smirks, obviously remembering that night as well.

“Okay, fine. I guess I’ll let that one go.” She spins around, making her way back to the fitting rooms and calls over her shoulder, “Don’t get too smug though, we still have the tux fittings for you boys and then we have to take Tori and James to get their flower girl and ring bearer’s outfits  too.”

Stiles blanches, turning to Derek with what must be a ridiculous look on his face, because Derek just chuckles again and kisses him lightly on the lips.

“Don’t worry babe, we still have to get back at her for our honeymoon night,” Derek says then, green eyes twinkling and lips curling up in a mischievous grin.

And they do exactly that, with Derek blowing Stiles in the shop’s fitting room.

And then again later, during Lydia and Laura’s wedding reception, when Stiles fucks Derek in the bathroom.

It’s a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me more Friends titles (or any other things, really) on my [tumblr](http://hoechlinseverything.tumblr.com).


End file.
